


Getting to know an Yautja - Portuguese/português

by Linadoon



Series: Loving Predators series [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Science Fiction, Sex, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Eta porra…” Eu respirei fundo, esticando minhas costas doloridas. “Você é pesado pra caramba, meu amigo.”Eu encarei o alienígena de mais de dois metros de altura que, por algum motivo, eu arrastei até minha pick-up e trouxe para a garagem atrás da minha casa,e deitei em uma cama improvisada feita de capas empoeiradas decarro.O que eu tinha na cabeça?--Após a queda de um meteoro, que na verdade não era um meteoro, David se encontra com um ser alienígena, com cerca de duas vezes o seu tamanho e dez vezes a sua força, morando na garagem de sua casa.Mas, o que devia de ser apenas algumas semanas para arrumar uma nave impossibilitada de voar, acaba se tornando em uma terrível e perigosa missão em busca de liberdade.





	1. A Queda

**Author's Note:**

> Uma versão reescrita e totalmente nova de uma história de 2011, postada originalmente no Nyah Fanfiction.  
> -  
> Título sujeito à mudanças.

  Respirei profundamente, antes de soltar o ar devagar. O céu estava bonito hoje. O tempo de chuvas tinha passada fazia um tempo e, embora chovesse ainda vez ou outra, o céu estava finalmente livre de nuvens. As estrelas muito bem conhecidas por mim brilhavam lindamente no céu. Eu gostaria tanto de ter um telescópio, para poder ver as estrelas, os planetas e a nossa lua assim de pertinho. Por enquanto eu podia agradecer por pelo menos viver em um lugar onde a luz da cidade não incomodava a visão do céu noturno.

  Mas, honestamente, eu estava um pouco entediado. Era de se esperar que, ao viver num fim de mundo como esse. Nada demais acontecia.

  Um suave choramingo me fez lembrar que eu não estava sozinho.

  “Vocês estão tão entediados quanto eu, não é?” Eu sorri para os dois Pastores Alemães deitados ao meu lado. Samantha e Stephen, deitaram suas cabeças felpudas em suas patas, os grandes olhos marrons encarando o céu, choramingando vez ou outra. Eu afaguei suas cabeças e deu para notar, eles estavam tensos, preocupados. “O que foi, hein?”

  Quase como se fosse uma resposta, um som terrivelmente alto explodiu em algum lugar acima da casa. Samantha e Stephen rapidamente se levantaram, latindo alto, aparentemente tão assustados com o som quanto eu. O que foi aquilo, um trovão? Mas não havia nuvem alguma no céu!

  De repente, um clarão! Relâmpago?

  Ergui os olhos no momento certo, quando algo brilhante cortou o céu, ficando cada vez mais próximo.

  “Meteoro!”

  Meu deus! Um meteoro de verdade, cortando o céu noturno assim bem perto da minha casa! Mas… Ele já estava muito perto do chão! Desse jeito… Ia cair à poucos metros da casa! Oh, isso não era bom…!

  “Vamos! Vamos! Pra dentro da casa!” Eu tentei puxar as coleiras dos cachorros, eles eram fortes, jovens Pastores Alemães treinados para proteger o terreno, mas eu consegui guiá-los para dentro. Bem, com certeza a casa não ia trazer muita proteção, mas ainda assim, era melhor que nada!

  Assim que fechei a porta de entrada para que os cachorros não tentasse correr, o chão tremeu e um estrondo quase idêntico ao anterior fez as janelas e os lustres vibrarem violentamente.

  “Mas que merda…!” Abri as portas assim que o estrondo acabou, tentando ignorar os latidos altos e agudos dos Pastores bem em meus ouvidos. Da soleira da casa dava para ver uma enorme nuvem de fumaça sumindo no céu noturno.

  O meteoro tinha caído longe de casa, mas não tão longe assim. Caiu no meio da floresta, a alguns quilômetros de distância.

  Ok, se lembra quando eu estava reclamando de que nada interessante acontecia no interior? Bem… Essa era uma bela mudança de cenário!

  Eu nem pensei duas vezes no que queria fazer. Rapidamente lever Stephen e Samantha para o canil e os prendi lá, abrindo o portão grande da propriedade, pulando pra dentro da minha pick-up velha, e me dirigindo para o lugar da queda o mais rápido que conseguia.

  A cidade ficava um tanto longe de onde eu morava e da floresta, mas com certeza alguém iria aparecer por ali para checar o que aconteceu mais cedo ou mais tarde.

  “Cara… Um meteoro!” Eu ri feito um bobo. Era incrível, eu estava sem palavras! Sendo alguém que se interessava bastante pelo que havia lá fora - tanto em relação à astronomia e ao mundo fantástico de ficção-científica - a chance de ver um meteoro não só caindo, mas de vê-lo no chão era simplesmente uma chance sem igual!

  Em pouco tempo cheguei à floresta, usando os estragos da queda como guias.

  Boa parte das árvores estava queimada, troncos destruídos e chamuscados foram lançados para cá e para lá, enquanto grandes sulcos na terra mostravam o caminho que o meteoro havia feito até finalmente parar. Caramba… Devia de ser um meteorito bem grande para fazer algo como aquilo.

  Parei a pick-up ao lado das árvores sobreviventes, e segui por entre os sulcos de terra fresca, levando comigo a lanterna grande. Folhas e pedaços de madeira à minha volta ainda queimavam e uma fumaça densa subia no ar, quase nem dava para ver a pedra caída, mesmo com a luz da lanterna.

  A fumaça entrava por minha boca e minhas narinas, fazendo minha garganta e meus olhos queimarem. Eu tussi, usando a gola da camisa para proteger meu rosto enquanto continuava mais à fundo.

  A forma do meteorito começou a aparecer no meio da fumaça bruxuleante. Até que eu vi… Ela brilhava, mas não por causa de fogo… Havia outra luz vindo dela… Sem contar que eu nunca tinha visto uma pedra que tinha uma aparência tão lisa assim naturalmente, e tão refletiva da luz que eu carregava...

  “Não pode ser…” Murmurei e me arrependi quando um ataque de tosse me fez perder um pouco de ar.

  Mas de fato, não era uma pedra, não era… Natural… Dando mais alguns passos à frente, eu pude ver com meus olhos lacrimejantes e inchados.

  Não era uma pedra. Era uma nave.

  Literalmente! Uma nave! Daquelas que a gente facilmente vê em filmes de ficção científicas clássicas, como Independence Day, ou até Star Wars e Star Trek! Não podia ser verdade… Só podia ser uma brincadeira. Ou um sonho… Talvez eu estivesse dormindo na frente de casa, junto com os cachorros, prestes a acordar de madrugada com gripe por ter ficado lá fora e pego sereno.

  Mas não, aquela ardência nos meus olhos, o queimado na garganta, eram reais demais para ser um sonho, mesmo para uma mente criativa como a minha! Eu não quero me gabar, mas eu não sou um artista por nada, não é?

  Me aproximei com mais cuidado da… Nave. Ela era bonita, tinha um formato interessante, aerodinâmico. Eu poderia até mesmo vê-la voando em um filme de John McTiernan*. Estava meio batida da queda, mas fora isso, parecia intacta. E, com toda a certeza desse mundo, e de fora, ela não era uma nave humana, não era terrestre. Era extraterrestre.

  Uma parte de mim me mandava sair dali, afinal, eu não sabia se, o que quer que estivesse lá dentro, era amigável ou não. Era sempre melhor não mexer com aquilo que você não conhece e que é possivelmente perigoso! Mas, é claro, que uma parte de mim estava me instigando à dar uma olhada, eu era curioso, mesmo. Talvez o piloto estivesse ferido e não fosse perigoso, talvez ajudando-o eu poderia acabar apelando pelo seu lado bom.

  Era idiotice, é claro, colocar ideais humanos em uma criatura do espaço. Há a total chance de ele seguir exatamente o contrário da nossa ética e moral. E então eu estava frito.

  “Ola?” Eu chamei, baixo, tossindo com a fumaça que ainda voava em volta da nave. “Tem alguém aí?” Céus, eu soava como um personagem idiota de filme de terror!

  Me aproximei da nave com cuidado, notando como ela era grande a cada passo que dava. Um som alto e sibilante me fez pular para longe como um gato assustado. Vi enquanto uma parte da nava se movia, descendo até o chão no que parecia uma escada, ou rampa - não dava para ver muito bem.

  Bem, quando uma porta se abre…

  Entrei com todo o cuidado possível, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo igualzinho à um personagem de filme! Lá vamos nós...

  A fumaça escura tomava o ar confinado do interior da nave e eu tive mais um ataque de tosse, dessa vez foi o bastante para quase me dar ânsia de vômito. Caramba, quem quer que estivesse lá dentro, se não tinha máscara de oxigênio, já devia estar desmaiada com tudo aquilo!

  Segui pelo caminho mais aberto, esperando encontrar alguém, ao mesmo tempo que esperando não encontrar ninguém. Era difícil de ver o que estava à frente, mas a lanterna ajudava um pouco.

  Aquilo não era brincadeira, não era piada ou “pegadinha” nenhuma. Ninguém faria algo assim tão detalhado. Não, aquela era uma nave extraterrestre de verdade. Eu examinei a aparência diferente e única das paredes de metal. Haviam marcas em placas de metal que pareciam seguir um padrão, como um código, um alfabeto, completamente diferente de qualquer outro alfabeto que eu já tinha visto na Terra.

  Tossindo mais alto e já me sentindo intoxicado pela fumaça, me apressei para uma área mais aberta e, qual não foi minha surpresa quando acabei de cara com a sala de controle da nave.

  Ora, tinha que ser, com um grande e longo painel na frente de um visor de vidro - que parecia bem intacto, A+ para a tecnologia alien - além de uma cadeira grande para o piloto da nave.

  O piloto… Que, aliás, estava caído do lado da cadeira.

  Como diabos eu não tinha notado isso assim que entrei na sala?!

  Eu não sabia como agir… Deveria dar uma olhada nele ou só me mandar…?

  Minha curiosidade, e preocupação, foi mais forte que o medo e meu instinto de preservação, e eu me aproximei do “alienígena” caído. Ele era grande, bem grande, dava para ver, mesmo com ele deitado de cara no chão. Seu corpo também tinha uma aparência estranhamente humana, mas eu conseguia ver o que parecia uma pele quase reptiliana, e dedos com garras afiadas. Engoli em seco - o que me fez tossir mais. Ele também parecia usar _dreads_. Ha. Interessante.

  “Ei, ei! Você! Acorda!” Ainda assim, eu balancei seu ombro pesado e forte, sem conseguir reação alguma. “Acorda! Você vai se sufocar aqui dentro!” Assim como eu estava me sufocando.

  Talvez ele já estivesse morto…?

  Eu empurrei seu corpo de lado, notando as placas de metal e a estranha rede que cobria seu corpo, como uma armadura, ou algo do tipo. E, caramba, como ele era pesado! Mas eu tinha força o bastante para virá-lo por completo. E, bem, eu não esperava aquilo.

  Ele já estava usando uma máscara, era estranha e cobria totalmente seu rosto, com uma marca meio torta no que seria o meio da testa. Foi quando notei as marcas de verde brilhante que iluminavam seu corpo cá e lá, tinha um pouco até nos meus dedos, vindo de algum lugar entre os dreads do alienígena.

  Era… Era sangue, não era? Ele estava ferido, haviam cortes profundos em alguns de seus braços e as maiores marcas verdes cercavam essas áreas. Eu apertei a mão contra seu peito esperando que, uma vez que ele tinha um corpo aparentemente humanóide, seu coração estivesse no mesmo lugar que o nosso.

  Havia batidas, e seu peito se elevou levemente. Ele estava vivo. Provavelmente só desacordado.

  Mas… O que fazer agora…?

  Eu tinha uma ideia, e era uma ideia idiota… Então é claro que eu fui lá, e fiz.

**-o-**

  “Eta porra…” Eu respirei fundo, esticando minhas costas doloridas. “Você é pesado pra caralho, meu amigo.”

  Eu encarei o alienígena de mais de dois metros de altura que, por algum motivo, eu arrastei até minha pick-up e trouxe para a garagem atrás da minha casa, o deitando em uma cama improvisada feita de capas empoeiradas de carro.

  O que eu tinha na cabeça?

  E se ele fosse perigoso? E se fosse hostil? Eu sabia muito bem que aquela tinha sido a decisão mais idiota da minha vida, mas… Bem, estava feito.

  Eu não sabia bem o que tinha me levado à fazer isso, mas fosse aquele ser um alien, ou humano, não importava, se eu visse alguém ferido, é claro que eu ia ajudar, era mais um instinto do que qualquer outra coisa. Porém, se aquele era um ser alienígena de verdade - parte de mim ainda custava em acreditar - eu não tinha muita ideia do que eu podia fazer, eu não sabia quais remédios podiam ajudar ou piorar a situação.

  Decidi focar no básico, limpar, desinfetar e cobrir os ferimentos. Era o melhor a se fazer. Corri para casa pegar o necessário.

  Foi um trabalho surpreendentemente fácil, embora o alien estivesse coberto de cortes da cabeça aos pés, era como se tivesse sido atacado… Um tremor subiu por minhas costas ao pensar que havia outra coisa por aí, algo que talvez tenha fugido da nave e estava à solta. Pelo menos o alien não acordou durante meu trabalho e ninguém mais apareceu para incomodar, até meus cachorros se acalmaram em seus canis.

  Terminei em poucos minutos, limpando o resto de sangue verde e brilhante que iluminava a pele amarelada da criatura. E depois que examinei cada centímetro de pele exposta para ter certeza de que tinha cuidado de tudo, eu me deixei encarar a criatura.

  De fato ele era muito parecido com humanos, fisicamente. Pelo menos eu achava que era um “ele”, por causa do peito sem seios, mas o que eu podia saber? Ele era musculoso, muito musculoso, mas seu corpo estava coberto com aquela armadura estranhamente diminuta, não passava de alguns painéis fortes de metal em algumas áreas aleatórias, além da estranha “rede de pesca” que usava pelo corpo inteiro.

  Eu examinei a máscara que ele usava, escondendo seu rosto, mas deixando livre seus longos _dreads_ marrons. Bem, eles pareciam _dreadlocks_. Quem diria que os hairstyles jamaicanos eram famosos espaço afora?

  Me perguntei que tipo de rosto havia debaixo daquela máscara…

  “Essa é uma péssima ideia, David…” Reclamei baixinho, enquanto meu corpo se esticava para agarrar a máscara.

  Tentei puxar por um momento, mas ela não saiu. Até que notei os pequenos tubos colados nela. Os puxei com todo o cuidado possível, ouvindo o som de ar pressurizado. Interessante… Depois que os dois tubos saíram, finalmente pude retirar a máscara.

  E, bem, eu não esperava isso.

  Um rosto com uma testa grande, marcada com o mesmo símbolo tosco que estava na testa da máscara, mas o que realmente era surpreendente era aquelas mandíbulas, acredito que posso chamá-las assim. Quatro dentes, ou melhor, presas, se fechavam em cima do que parecia ser uma boca menor, sem lábios, só dentes.

  “Mas o que é você…?” Eu perguntei, mas é claro que não recebi resposta.

  Era a criatura mais surpreendente que eu já vi. E, honestamente, eu não senti medo, senti curiosidade e… Também senti um ar de criatividade se arrastar por minha cabeça.

  Era idiota, deixar a criatura à sós, ou talvez fosse o melhor a se fazer… Mesmo assim, corri para dentro de casa, agarrando meu tablet, antes de retornar para a garagem com passos rápidos, mas abafados pela minha falta de sapatos - eu gosto de andar descalço, me deixe em paz.

  A criatura não se moveu.

  Então eu sentei no lugar em que tinha sentado antes… E comecei a desenhar.


	2. Contato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo novo, ainda estou desenvolvendo o script, mas já tenho alguns capítulos para postar nesses próximos dias.

O estalar da carne na frigideira tomava conta do silêncio em minha casa, junto com o cheiro delicioso, embora eu não tivesse a mínima vontade de comer. Melhor dizendo, meu estômago não tinha vontade de ingerir coisa alguma. Ele ainda se contorcia com preocupação e apreensividade.

  Eu me sentia calmo, honestamente, mas eu sabia que era só parte de um instinto de preservação. Você sabe, aquele tipo de instinto que faz você ficar repetindo para si mesmo que “tudo está bem”, quando algo claramente não está bem.

  Suspirei, desviando os olhos para o tablet, só pra lembrar que eu tinha o deixado dentro da garagem. Ah, ótimo.

  O alienígena ainda não tinha acordado, ao ponto que eu comecei a me preocupar mais com o bem estar dele do que com o meu. Ridículo, não? De qualquer modo, minha mente preocupada me forçou a deixar a criatura sozinha, ir até a cozinha e preparar algo para ele, para que quando ele acordasse ele não tentasse comer minha cabeça! E, pelo que notei encarando o rosto estranho do alienígena, eu decidi que ele devia comer carne, então, cá estava eu.

  Tomei esse tempo para ficar me perguntando algumas coisas bastante importantes… Porque ele estava aqui? E porque sua nave tinha caído? Talvez houve algum problema na entrada do planeta, ou problema nos controles… Quem sabe o combustível tinha acabado. Eu ri. Talvez, quando ele acordasse, eu ganhasse respostas, ou talvez não. Quem sabe?

  Eu deslizei a carne para o prato - de plástico, é claro, eu não queria que um dos poucos pratos de vidro que eu tinha acabasse quebrado - e me dirigi para a garagem. Não era o melhor que eu conseguia fazer, mas era o bastante por enquanto…

  A porta de madeira da garagem gemeu alto quando a empurrei, e eu xinguei internamente, lá se vai a ideia de tomar cuidado e ficar quieto.

  Mas eu quase nem tive tempo para reagir quando um som alto, ensurdecedor como um rugido de tigre, ecoou por meus ouvidos, me fazendo tremer na bases.

  Ergui os olhos lentamente, encontrando outros dois olhos azuis me encarando até a alma.

  A criatura estava acordada.

  E pude perceber que não estava contente.

  Ele me encarava, como eu disse antes, com olhos bem abertos, quase assustados, eu diria, mas talvez fosse só surpresa. Ele estava apoiado na dobra dos dedos, se agachando como se prestes para pular e atacar. Eu tremi. E suas mandíbulas estavam abertas, mostrando os dentes menores, mas bem afiados, na parte de dentro.

  Meu deus, no que eu me meti…?

  Eu notei, porém, que ele não se mexeu desde que eu entrei na garagem, assim como eu não ousei me mexer. Era como se ele estivesse calculando silenciosamente a situação… Esperando o momento certo para agir… Como um  _ predador _ ... Prestes a atacar a presa.

  E eu era a presa.

  Engoli em seco. Ok, ok… Eu precisava pensar… O melhor a se fazer é mostrar que eu não ofereço perigo algum…

  Movi uma perna com cuidado, só para experimentar. O predador se moveu levemente também, fazendo sons baixos, que me lembravam  _ cliques  _ e até o sibilar de um gato em algum ponto. Ele não atacou, pelo menos.

  Eu baixei o prato em minhas mãos até o chão - era uma surpresa ver a carne ainda em cima do prato com a tremedeira de minhas mãos - e me abaixei junto, ficando de joelhos. Pelo menos esse sinal de “submissão” ele podia entender, né?

  “Eu… Trouxe comida…” Murmurei e eu quase nem reconheci minha voz, trêmula e pausada daquele jeito. Eu não esperava que ele me entendesse, mas eu não era do tipo que ficava em silêncio por muito tempo, principalmente sob situações estressantes!

  O predador virou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo alguns  _ clicks  _ suaves e mexendo as presas, como se processasse o que eu falava. Com certeza ele devia ter sentido o cheiro da carne, por que eu consegui ver seu corpo se voltar na minha direção assim como faria uma pessoa com fome. Eu dei um sorriso de leve, notando seu interesse. Os olhos azuis se fecharam levemente, me encarando como se pensando quais eram as minhas intenções.

  Foi quando eu notei… O predador tinha algo em suas mãos, retangular e escuro, e eu reconheci no mesmo momento. Ele segurava meu tablet. O objeto parecia quase um celular em suas mãos, era quase absurdo de se ver!

  “Ok… Você encontrou meu tablet…” Eu engoli em seco, era como se fosse difícil falar. “Se eu entregar a comida pra você… Você devolve o tablet pra mim?” Eu estiquei a mão, só pra apontar para o objeto e o Predador soltou um rosnado alto, e um arrepio subiu por minhas costas. “Ok, ok, não precisa ser assim tão rude…” Eu sorri, mas não ousei rir em voz alta. Porque que tem gente que tem mania de rir em momentos perigosos e porque eu sou um deles?

  Empurrei o prato pelo chão de concreto o mais longe possível de mim, e o mais perto que eu conseguia alcançar do Predador.

  Ele olhou de mim para o prato, soltando mais uns  _ clicks  _ e um sibilar baixo, antes de esticar o braço e puxar o prato para perto. Eu suspirei. Ele tinha aceitado a oferta de paz, eu só esperava que ele tivesse entendido.

  Eu esperei, não sei pelo que, mas esperei.

  O Predador ergueu o prato com uma mão, examinando a carne que eu tinha lhe oferecido. Aliás, como ele sentia cheiro se não tinha nariz…? Ele bufou levemente, virando os olhos para mim novamente, e depois para o que tinha em sua outra mão.

  E, para minha alegria, ele colocou o tablet no chão, o mais longe de si mesmo e o empurrou para mim. Eu me encolhi levemente ao ver meu querido tablet deslizar pelo concreto. O recolhi rapidamente, examinando para ver se não tinha sofrido nenhum estrago, tanto do chão quanto das mãos daquela criatura grande demais. Só uns arranhões na capa, nada demais, graças aos céus.

  Liguei só para ter certeza e, depois de desbloquear, fiquei feliz em ver o desenho que eu tinha feito ainda ali, intacto. Ok, tudo estava indo bem. Eu observei o Predador com os olhos, sem me mover; eu podia ainda estar vivo, mas não queria correr nenhuma chance de morrer a qualquer minuto, muito obrigado.

  Aparentemente ele não estava interessado em comer, deixando o prato no chão, retornando a fazer seus clicks, virando a cabeça de lado. E seus olhos estavam de volta em mim. Eu encarei. Ele virou a cabeça para baixo, tocando com cuidado as áreas de seu corpo que eu tinha enfaixado e cuidado, antes de virar a atenção para mim, suas presas se tocando levemente.

  “Sim, fui eu que fiz isso.” Eu assenti, sabendo que minhas palavras talvez não servisse de nada.

  O Predador moveu suas presas novamente, as apertando juntas antes de abaixar a cabeça levemente, os olhos presos em mim, e eu entendi aquele gesto, tão universal que ele era. Agradecimento. Eu fiz o mesmo, por respeito.

  Mas o momento foi quebrado por um som muito conhecido meu…

 

**_“Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which i desire! Oh!”_ **

 

  O Predador se virou para mim com as mandíbulas bem abertas, soltando um rosnado alto que quase soava com o rugido de antes. Eu rapidamente agarrei meu tablet, deslizando para o lado quase sem ver que era a minha mãe - bendita, querida mamãe - me ligando. Assim que o som da guitarra e da bateria pararam eu abaixei a cabeça, erguendo as mãos em sinal de inocência.

  “Era só minha mãe!” Eu falei, talvez um pouco alto demais.

  Por sorte, o Predador pareceu entender que nada demais tinha acontecido, e suas mandíbulas se fecharam com… O que parecia um ronronar grave, mas que soou por apenas alguns segundos. 

  Céus, porque minha mãe tinha que me ligar bem nessa hora? O que teria dito para ela? “Ah, mãe, pode ligar mais tarde, eu estou tentando fazer contato com uma espécie alienígena no momento…”, aquilo seria ridículo, mas ela teria rido também.

  O Predador me encarou por mais alguns segundos, até que eu me calei - nem tinha notado que estava rindo, eu sou desse tipo. Mas então ele virou o rosto, se focando mais no bracelete de metal que ele usava. Com certeza era algo tecnológico, talvez um modo de comunicação ou algo assim. Interessante…

  Eu gostaria tanto de fazer perguntas, mas sabia que seria prontamente ignorado, ou nenhuma de minhas palavras faria sentido para ele. Eu ainda nem sabia se ele entendia minha língua, mas se ele entendesse…

  Com um rosnado baixo o predador bateu o punho contra o chão, tão de repente que eu quase pulei, e tão forte que eu consegui ver uma marca no concreto! Céus, ele era forte…

  Os olhos azuis do Predador se focaram em mim e eu engoli em seco. Aqueles olhos eram tão pequenos e tão profundos, era como se ele conseguisse ver a minha alma.

  Ele desviou os olhos para o aparelho em seu braço e pra mim de novo, fazendo aqueles mesmos clicks de novo, antes de mover as mãos. Com a outra mão, ele apontou para o aparelho, levantando a cabeça e a balançando para os lados, como se sinalizasse não.

  “Não funciona…?” Eu deduzi.

  O Predador moveu a cabeça no que parecia um leve assentir de concordância, antes de erguer ambas as mãos e gesticulando, como se falasse por meio de língua de sinais. Com ambas as mãos retas na horizontal, ele colocou uma em baixo e outra em cima, movendo a de cima como se estivesse flutuando, antes de virar a ponta de suas garras para baixo e jogando a mão de cima contra a de baixo.

  “Ah, sim, sua nave caiu…!” Ele estava me contando sua história, estávamos fazendo contato de verdade! Era simples, como um jogo de charadas, mas ainda assim… Aquilo era incrível. Mas eu precisava conter minha animação. “Ela caiu… Naquela direção.”

  Eu apontei para trás de mim, através das portas da garagem, ainda era possível ver uma nuvem escura sumindo no céu noturno, que parecia prestes a se iluminar com a chegada do sol. Que horas eram…? Eu não me sentia nem um pouco cansado.

  A criatura soltou  _ clicks  _ suaves, mexendo suas mandíbulas. Ele me encarou de novo, antes de se mover para ficar numa posição sentada, que com certeza era mais confortável que ficar agachado daquele jeito - eu também já sentia as pernas doerem de ficar ajoelhado por todo esse tempo. E então esticou a mão para a carne que eu trouxera para ele.

  Fiquei honestamente feliz em vê-lo comer, só esperava que estivesse bom o bastante para ele. Eu acertei na carne aparentemente. Mesmo assim, eu desviei os olhos enquanto ele comia, porque, por algum motivo, meu cérebro filho-da-mãe estava imaginando outra coisa sendo mastigada pelos dentes afiados do Predador, e, não, obrigado, eu não queria pensar naquilo!

  Me foquei no desenho. Ele tinha ficado bom… Talvez eu pudesse colocar no meu  _ portfolio _ , desenvolver melhor… Era uma boa ideia, e eu duvido que a criatura na minha frente iria me impedir de usar sua imagem por métodos legais. Falando nisso, eu tinha gostado do nome que tinha usado, “Predador”...

  O som de clicks altos me fez voltar à realidade. O Predador tinha parado de comer, erguendo o prato e o esticando em minha direção. Eu notei que havia um pequeno pedaço de carne restante dentro do prato. E, o modo como a criatura me entregava o prato, era sem dúvidas um modo que queria dizer “estou dividindo minha comida com você”. Gentil da parte dele, sendo que fui eu mesmo quem tinha preparado aquela comida.

  “Obrigado…” Eu sorri, sem jeito. Ainda não estava com (muita) fome, sem contar que não tinha trazido nenhum talher, mas era melhor aceitar do que fazer feio. Me estiquei, sem querer me aproximar muito, e peguei o prato de suas mãos.

  O Predador me observou, como se me estudasse em silêncio. Aquilo era bem desconfortável. Eu tentei ignorá-lo, mordendo um pedaço da carne - de uma área que eu tinha certeza que ele não tinha mordido antes. Estava um pouco fria, mas estava boa - eu não sou lá um grande cozinheiro, mas eu sei algumas coisas - e, para minha surpresa, meu estômago aceitou a comida sem problemas.

  Um movimento à minha frente porém, me fez parar no meio de uma mordida.

  O Predador se levantou, bufando levemente e me olhou de cima. Se ele já não era alto antes…

  Ele soltou alguns  _ clicks _ , abrindo as mandíbulas, e quase parecia incomodado. Ele me encarou. Eu encarei ele. Sem ter a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo ali. E o modo como ele virou o rosto para o lado, ronronando para si mesmo, foi quase cômico. Ele virou os olhos azuis para mim mais uma vez, antes de escondê-los por trás da máscara.

  E então, com um leve movimento de cabeça, ele passou por mim, e calmamente caminhou para fora da garagem.

  Ok…?

  Eu encarei o lugar que uma vez ele ocupou na minha frente.

  Era só isso? O que ele ia fazer agora?

  “Ei! Ei, espera aí!” Eu reagi sem realmente pensar, deixando o prato de lado e o seguindo.  “É só isso mesmo?”

  O Predador não parou, apenas continuou no seu caminho, dando a volta na casa e seguindo para o portão que estava ainda aberto - eu sou um cabeça de vento mesmo.

  “Hum… Tá bom então…” Ainda nada, ele seguiu em direção da floresta, a nuvem de fumaça tinha diminuído, quase nem dava para ver. “Boa sorte… Saindo do planeta!” Eu gritei, parando no portão, decidindo que era melhor não seguir. “Sua nave estava bem acabadinha… Por causa da queda!”

  Eu o observei enquanto se afastava, ele ergueu o pulso, mexendo em seu aparelho, e vi sua forma literalmente desaparecer na escuridão, como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Fiquei parado por mais um tempo no mesmo lugar, acho que eu esperava que ele aparecesse de novo, de repente, bem na minha frente… Mas nada aconteceu.

  “Então tá…” Puxei o portão e o fechei com um cadeado, soltei os cães e voltei para dentro de casa.

  Foi só quando me sentei no sofá, que me dei conta do que tinha acontecido.

  “Puta que pariu eu acabei de conhecer um extraterrestre!” Eu quase pude ouvir os pássaros acordando e voando com o grito que eu dei. “Foi um sonho, não foi?! Só pode ter sido um sonho!” Me belisquei só pra ter certeza e doeu. “Não, não foi… Eu… Eu realmente me comuniquei com um alienígena… Não é?”

  Me lembrei do que tinha deixado na garagem, e encontrei ambos o tablet e o prato no mesmo lugar.

  Foi real, foi real mesmo. Eu ri, quase histericamente.

  “Eu tenha que contar pra todo mundo!” Gritei. “Mas com certeza eles vão dizer que eu estou louco…” Murmurei. “Ah, mas quem se importa?!” Eu ri, mas parei. “Meh, mas não é como se eu tivesse alguém além do pessoal da loja pra contar… E a minha mãe.”

  E, de repente, o sono que já devia ter chegado algumas horas atrás, me alcançou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aliás, feliz ano novo!


	3. Visitante

  Embora o cansaço de ficar acordado até às duas da manhã depois de ter esquecido de desligar o despertador na noite passada tenha me atingido como um soco na cara, eu demorei um tempo para conseguir dormir, repassando os acontecimentos daquela madrugada de novo e de novo. Mas, quando finalmente consegui, tive sonhos bastante lúcidos, em que era um militar, andando com cuidado no meio de uma densa floresta tropical, enquanto alguma coisa me olhava por entre os galhos de árvore. Eu não conseguia vê-lo, mas sabia o que era. O Predador. Me caçando. Eu era sua presa.

  Por sorte, antes que a criatura pudesse me atacar, sabe-se lá de onde, o latido grave e repentino de Samantha, seguido pelo latido agudo de Stephen, me fez pular na cama.

  “Ugh… Vão dormir, vocês…” Eu murmurei contra o travesseiro, sem vontade de acordar.

  Até que…

  Um rugido conhecido me acordou completamente.

  Mas o que…? Ele estava de volta?

  Pulei da cama, ignorando o fato de que estava descalço e com apenas a roupa de baixo, e corri para fora, saindo pela porta de trás.

  E, sim, lá estava o Predador, em uma posição de defesa. Duas longas lâminas saíam do bracelete metálico em seu braço direito. Ele rugiu novamente, fazendo um movimento intimidador na direção dos Pastores Alemães.

  Eu rapidamente pulei entre eles, ignorando o fato de que aquelas lâminas podiam me cortar em pedaços sem a mínima dificuldade. Eu não ia deixá-lo machucar meus cachorros!

  “O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!” Exclamei, o cansaço de apenas algumas horas - minutos? - de sono tinha sumido completamente. “Eu pensei que você ia embora!”

  O Predador bufou alto, mexendo a cabeça, fazendo seus dreads mexerem para lá e pra cá. Ele ainda mantinha uma posição de defesa. Eu sabia que devia ficar com medo, mas, por algum motivo, eu não ligava no momento. Mandei Samantha calar a boca atrás de mim. E foi quando notei que o Predador tinha retornado com outra coisa.

  Sua nave.

  “Você trouxe sua nave…?” Ela estava realmente meio acabada, principalmente na frente, na área que atingiu o chão quando caiu. Fumaça ainda saía de algumas partes. “Porque trouxe ela aqui?”

  O Predador bufou novamente, apontando para a nave e balançando a cabeça negativamente, assim como tinha feito antes. Ela não estava funcionando então? O Predador prosseguiu com seus gestos, até que eu entendi.

  “Ah, tá, ela pode voar poucas distâncias, mas não pode sair do planeta, entendi…” Suspirei, sentindo o cansaço me agarrando novamente com garras afiadas. Eu conseguia ignorá-los por enquanto. “Mas porque você…” Eu não terminei, quando o Predador apontou de sua nave para a garagem. “O que? Sério? Você quer colocar a sua nave na minha garagem?”

  O Predador me encarou, antes de acenar com a cabeça, e eu notei que ele não estava pedindo  _ permissão  _ para colocar a nave lá dentro, ele estava  _ ordenando  _ que eu abrisse minha garagem para ele. Grunhi alto, passando uma mão pelo rosto, tentando fazer desaparecer o cansaço. Era sério isso? Quem ele achava que era pra aparecer assim do nada, depois do que eu fiz pra ele, e simplesmente me ordenar desse modo? Que idiota arrogante…

  Ainda assim, eu estava cansado demais para fazer mais do que obedecer...

  “Ugh… Tá… Pode pôr… Mas você podia ter me avisado antes, né? Eu teria tirado os carros da garagem, colocado os cães no canil… Espera um pouco.”

  Eu ouvi um rosnado, não dos cachorros, mas do Predador. E senti que sabia o que aquele rosnado queria dizer. Mas não importava, eu estava irritado e cansado demais para me importar com o que ele achava.

  Levei Samantha e Stephen para o canil, antes de voltar para a garagem. O Predador, que me observava atentamente enquanto eu fazia todo o trabalho, rosnou novamente quando fiz sinal para que esperasse um pouco mais. Eu quase o mandei calar a boca, mas decidi que era muito esforço a mais do que eu já estava fazendo. Tirei as duas pick-ups, as estacionando logo ao lado, e dei uma olhada na garagem, só pra ver se ia dar para “empurrar” aquela nave lá pra dentro.

  “Ok, vá em frente…” Eu fiz sinal para que ele entrasse.

  O Predador examinou a garagem, antes de entrar em sua nave. Dei alguns passos para trás, tampando os ouvidos com o som e a força das turbinas. Não era tão alto assim honestamente, e na verdade era como se não estivessem usando toda a sua força. Ou era uma escolha deliberada para a pequena distância de fora da garagem para dentro dela, ou então era um dos problemas que precisavam ser solucionados na nave.

  “Ei… Ei, ei! Cuidado aí do lado direito!” Eu nem tinha terminado de falar e um dos lados da nave bateu contra uma pequena e fina viga de madeira, quebrando-a instantaneamente. Por sorte não era uma viga muito importante, mas... “Ugh… Ótimo… Vou ter de arrumar isso depois que ele for embora…”   
  Depois disso  nenhum outro acidente aconteceu, por sorte, e logo a nave parou, perfeitamente colocada no centro da construção de madeira.

  “Que bom que essa garagem um dia já foi um grande celeiro…” Eu ri da coincidência.

  De fato, se não fosse a minha propriedade, aquele Predador teria de procurar por abrigo para si mesmo e para sua nave bem longe daqui. Embora eu vivesse num fim de mundo, cercado de mato e montanhas, aquela não era uma área de fazendas ou coisa do tipo, fazendas grandes não eram mais permitidas por ali. O celeiro, que agora era garagem, era usado durante o período em que meus avós e pais tinham um grande pomar nas terras ao lado da casa, mas que há muito tempo tinha sido fechado.

  Que sorte a minha, não?

  “Pronto, satisfeito?” Perguntei quando o Predador saiu de sua nave, vindo em minha direção. Ele rosnou de novo, não gostando do meu tom de voz. Eu sabia que estava abusando da sorte, mas ao mesmo tempo… Quando pensei que faria contato com um alienígena, eu não esperava que ele agisse como um idiota mimado e arrogante! “O que você precisa agora?”

  O Predador pelo jeito decidiu ignorar minha rudeza, voltando à falar em gestos, apontando para a nave, para seu aparelho e… Honestamente, eu não estava entendendo nada. Talvez fosse porque seus gestos eram vagos demais, talvez fosse por causa do sono que já tentava abaixar minhas pálpebras.

  E, pelo jeito, a criatura notou que seus atos não estavam servindo de nada, por que ele bufou alto, antes de ficar ali parado, me encarando.

  Eu não sabia se ficava com medo, ou confuso com sua reação. Era… Estranho… Mas minha mente cansada não estava mais conseguindo processar as coisas. Eu queria voltar pra cama, queria dormir, sonhar, descansar depois dessa noite simplesmente maluca!

  “ **Oito…** ” Eu quase pulei ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher.

  “Hã?! O que?” Eu olhei em volta, procurando pela dona da voz.

  “ **Oito...** ” A voz de novo. “ **Semanas…** ” Mas dessa vez foi um homem, de voz bem grave.

  Espere… Nós estávamos sozinhos ali, eu e o alienígena apenas - sem contar os cães no canil. Então aquilo… Aquelas vozes tinham vindo do próprio Predador. Mas… Como?

  “Você fala…?”

  “ **Oito... Semanas…** ” E finalmente, na voz de outro homem: “ **Consertar…** ”

  Não, não era o Predador falando, eram gravações de vozes de outras pessoas que, de algum modo, ele estava reproduzindo. Quantos outros humanos ele já tinha conhecido?

  “Ah, então você entende a minha língua… Isso torna as coisas bem mais fáceis.” Eu assenti, o Predador bufou, nada interessado no que eu tinha a dizer sobre aquilo, repetindo a mensagem mais uma vez. “Ok, ok, já entendi! Você precisa de oito semanas para consertar as suas coisas, ótimo…” Foi aí que processei a informação. “Uou, pera aí! Você quer dizer que você vai precisar de cerca de dois meses pra consertar isso tudo? Você está brincando!”

  O Predador rosnou alto, como se dissesse que, definitivamente, não estava brincando.

  Ah, mas isso era demais! Oito semanas? Eu teria de conviver com aquela criatura por oito semanas? E se alguém, de algum modo, visse ele e sua nave? Como eu iria explicar para as pessoas? Isso se ele não as transpassasse com aquelas lâminas gigantes antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em explicar!

  Ah, no que eu fui me meter… Se eu não tivesse o ajudado… Talvez ele tivesse encontrado o caminho até a minha casa de qualquer jeito mesmo. Ugh…

  O Predador fez alguns clicks, pelo jeito para chamar a minha atenção. Honestamente eu não estava com humor para sequer estar na presença dele, eu estava cansado, preocupado, confuso, não queria lidar com um alienígena metido de mais de dois metros de altura. Ainda assim, eu me virei para ele. Ele me encarava, a cabeça virada para o lado, quase como um cachorrinho curioso. Seria fofo, se ele não fosse um babaca.

  “O que?” Eu perguntei, cruzando os braços. “Ok, amigão, você pode ficar aqui. Mas duvido que você esteja pedindo a minha permissão, não é?” O Predador soltou um som estranho, mas que claramente não soava feliz. “O caso é que vamos ter que seguir algumas regras por aqui, ok? Primeiro, não machuque os meus cachorros! Ouviu? Eu amo esses dois e deixo eles soltos pela propriedade, então nem pense em chegar perto deles com essa suas lâminas aí!” Dessa vez ele não falou nada, apenas continuou ouvindo. “Segundo, se precisar de um pouco mais de carne, sinta-se livre para caçar sua própria comida lá fora. Tem bastante cervos e até alguns Pumas por aí.” O Predador olhou em volta, seguindo o movimento da minha mão. “E, terceiro, é melhor tomar cuidado pra ninguém ver você, ou a sua nave. Não que eu ache que você seria bobo o bastante de deixar outros te verem…”

  O Predador soltou um bufar curto e forte, seguido por mais clicks, mas ele assentiu, mostrando que tinha, pelo menos, ouvido tudo o que eu tinha para dizer.

  “Ok… É só isso eu acho…” Eu pensei um pouco, ainda sentindo que a cada palavra que saia de minha boca, mais eu chegava perto da morte. “Ah! E, quarto: não machuque ninguém. Eu tenho vizinhos… Bem, vizinhos da cidade que fica há uma hora de distância, mas que ainda são vizinhos e amigos que me visitam de vez em quando. E eu não quero que você machuque ninguém.”

  O Predador soltou mais alguns  _ clicks _ que soavam estranhamente emburrados, cruzando os braços contra o peito forte e eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha rolado os olhos em baixo daquela máscara.

  Eu o encarei com os olhos semicerrados, eu não sentia que podia confiar nele em relação à tudo que eu tinha falado, eu honestamente acreditava que ele iria esquecer, ou melhor, ignorar todo esse meu discurso assim que ele entrasse na garagem, ou que eu voltasse para a cama.

  Falando em cama…

  Não consegui segurar um longo bocejo.

  “Tá certo… Eu vou dormir agora então.” Eu disse, erguendo um dedo decidido para o meu visitante e o apontando para os braços fortes ainda cruzados. Mano, aqueles braços podiam quebrar minha coluna como se fosse um palito de dente. Balancei a cabeça. “Olhe, você pode ser grande e bem mais tecnologicamente avançado do que nós humanos, mas é melhor andar na linha! É o mínimo que você me deve, depois de eu te trazer até aqui, cuidar dos seus machucados e te dar comida!”

  O Predador rugiu alto assim que eu levantei a voz.

  O som ecoou por meus ouvidos e meu corpo tremeu. Parte de minha mente me mandava correr para dentro da casa e me esconder no porão. Mas a parte já cansada de todos aqueles rosnados e rugidos, me deixou parado no lugar.

  “É, essa é a tua resposta pra tudo, né?” Eu sibilei de volta, mas recolhi o dedo. “Que seja. Eu preciso ir dormir e, aliás...  _ De nada por tudo o que fiz _ !” Acrescentei com força e dei-lhe as costas. Eu sabia que aquilo era estúpido, dar as costas para uma criatura como aquela. Mas fiz mesmo assim. “E boa noite.”   
  Ele não me seguiu, pelo menos eu não ouvi ele me seguir, mesmo assim, quando entrei em casa, fechei a porta com força, rapidamente colocando a tranca.

  Respirei fundo… E fui para cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David não é do tipo que pensa direito quando está cansado...  
> E sim, eu queria adicionar um pouco do humor da história original, heh.  
> Embora essa seja uma história mais séria, é bom lembrar que ela ainda tem uma boa parte sendo pura comédia e até mesmo uma paródia cá e lá de algumas coisas.  
> Ah, e se vocês se lembrar dos gêneros e tals, é descrito que tem "romance", tem sim, com o foco em dois casais, mas um só vai aparecer beeem mais pra frente.


	4. Inconveniente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo!

  Acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabeça… E já eram dez horas da manhã. Uuuugh… Preciso de café… Me arrastei para fora da cama e para a cozinha. Era uma sorte eu já conhecer aquela casa tão bem ao ponto de poder andar por ela até de olhos fechados, porque meus olhos ainda não queriam acordar com o resto de meu corpo.

  Quando o cheiro de café fresco me atingiu, eu suspirei, me sentindo quase automaticamente mais acordado. Eu não sou uma pessoa da manhã… Abri a janela da cozinha e me apoiei contra ela, tomando alguns goles do café, preto, sem açúcar, como eu gostava.

  Hum, Sam e Steph estavam bem silenciosos… Era estranho, normalmente eles ficavam agitados de manhã, arranhando a porta para receber sua ração matinal. Mas nessa manhã… Nada… Estranho.

  Ainda com a xícara em mãos eu abri a porta dos fundos. E notei que os carros estavam fora da garagem… Porque eu…?

  “Oh…” Meu cérebro sonolento processou a informação. “Oh… Meu deus…”

  Tinha acontecido mesmo? Foi real mesmo…?

  Os acontecimentos daquela madrugada eram mais como sonhos do que lembranças, honestamente… Um grande e definitivamente perigoso alienígena tinha “estacionado” sua nave na minha garagem, onde ele teria de ficar por praticamente duas semanas para poder finalmente sair do planeta…? Soava mais como o roteiro de um filme de comédia sci-fi no nível de  _Paul O Alien Fugitivo_!

  “Não pode ser verdade…” Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, sentindo que estava suado. “Foi só um sonho, só um sonho…”

  Não é? Mas porque os cães estariam no canil? Eles sempre ficavam soltos de noite, afinal, eles eram cães de guarda! Porque os carros estariam do lado de fora? Uma das  _pick-ups_ era uma que meu pai ganhou do meu avô quando tinha minha idade, um daqueles carros clássicos e antigos, e que eu sempre deixava bem guardado e bem cuidado dentro da garagem!

  Mas, se tinha acontecido mesmo e se não era um sonho… Isso queria dizer que tinha um…

  Eu caminhei lentamente, com cuidado, na direção da garagem. Parei na frente das portas de madeira, notando que a xícara em minha mão tremia levemente. Também notei que a sola dos meus pés, que no momento estavam calçados com chinelos, estava suja de terra e areia. Eu tinha saído da cama de madrugada, eu tinha andado por ali descalço.

  Respirei fundo e abri a porta lentamente, dando uma olhada. Ouvi um leve rosnado antes de sequer ver o meu “visitante”. Fechei a porta mais uma vez.

  “Ele está aqui…” Foi real, foi  _realmente_ muito  _real_.

  Ok, ok, acalme-se.

 _Ele não tinha te machucado ontem, mesmo com as suas palavras rudes, sim, ele tinha rosnado em sua cara, mas ainda assim, ele nem levantou a mão - nem as lâminas pontiagudas - contra você… Porque ele faria algo hoje, não é?_ , tentei me assegurar.

  Respirei fundo mais uma vez - agora demorando um pouco mais -, antes de abrir a porta mais uma vez. Dessa vez eu vi o Predador. Ele estava bem na frente na porta, me encarando. Um calafrio subiu pelas minhas costas ao encarar aquela máscara sem expressão.

  “Hum… Bom dia…?” Murmurei, quase sem reconhecer minha própria voz. Limpei minha garganta. O Predador continuou me encarando, soltando  _clicks_ suaves. “Quer… Café…?” Eu estendi a xícara para ele. Isso era mesmo o melhor que eu conseguia?

  O Predador soltou um ronronar baixo, erguendo o braço e pousando uma das mãos na porta aberta. Eu observei, sem entender o que ele queria fazer. As garras na ponta de seus dedos eram tão longas e afiadas, mas de algum modo ele conseguia segurar a madeira com uma estranha delicadeza que parecia impossível para mãos e dedos tão grandes.

  Não houve mais nenhum comentário, ele simplesmente empurrou o pedaço de madeira, me forçando a dar alguns passos para trás.

  Eu encarei as portas fechadas.

  “Ok… Você é quem sabe…” Dei meia volta, meio… Atordoado...? Honestamente eu nem sei como eu estava me sentindo.

  Confuso? Assustado? Preocupado? Tudo meio que parecia se unir em uma mistura estranha e sem sentido na minha cabeça, e no fundo do meu estômago.

  Honestamente, eu tinha praticamente encarado a morte nos olhos e reclamado sobre estar com sono! Eu ainda me perguntava porque diabos ele não me tinha me matado ontem? Não é como se algo estivesse o impedindo de me fatiar com aquelas lâminas. Pra falar verdade, é melhor agradecer por ainda estar vivo.

  Depois de soltar Sam e Steph e encher seus potes de comida, voltei para a casa, tentando lembrar dos afazeres deste domingo. Era engraçado, se eu completamente esquecesse que tinha um alienígena dentro da minha garagem, era como se tudo continuasse tudo o mesmo, a mesma vida de sempre de um garoto que vive no interior. Terminei meu café e comi o que devia de ser as últimas torradas da casa como se fosse mais um dia normal. Talvez se eu ficasse repetindo isso várias vezes, eu passaria a acreditar...

  “Ok, pão, leite…” Eu tinha mania de deixar todas as compras para o domingo. “E carne, é claro.” Meus olhos se voltaram para a garagem. As portas continuavam fechadas.

  Talvez eu devesse avisar que estava indo para a cidade…? Ou talvez era melhor não. O meu visitante parecia ser do tipo cabeça quente e acho que minha intrometida olhada na garagem de manhã foi o bastante para o deixar sem paciência para mim.

  “Ah, quer saber? Quem se importa com o que ele pensa!” Decidi, mesmo que uma parte de mim dissesse que era uma péssima ideia pensar assim.

  Peguei a carteira e rapidamente subi na pick-up.

**-o-**

  A cidade ficava mais agitada no domingo, mas não era como se o lugar ficasse muito cheio de gente. Essa era uma das melhores coisas sobre cidadezinhas pequenas do interior, nunca tem multidões por aí para incomodar seu dia.

  Principalmente no mercadinho.

  “Ei, David!” Ouvi meu nome ser chamado quando estava pegando um pouco de cerveja - ok, aquilo não estava na lista de compras, mas um pouco não mata ninguém, não é?

  “Ah, ei, Stewart.” Eu sorri.

  “Finalmente tu saiu da toca.” Ele riu. “Só pra comprar cerveja?”

  “Sim, claro, porque eu só vivo disso, que nem alguém que eu conheço.” Cutuquei meu amigo com o cotovelo, recebendo outra cutucada de volta.

  Stewart era honestamente a única pessoa naquela cidade inteira que eu poderia chamar de amigo, com exceção talvez de Johnny e da Sra. Melvin. Eu conhecia praticamente todo mundo naquela cidade, uma vez que tinha nascido e sido criado por ali, mas havia poucas pessoas que eu realmente  _conhecia_.

  “E carne…?” Stewart notou. “Você está planejando um churrasco por acaso?”

  “Não, porque estaria?” Eu ri, mas congelei por dentro. Como eu explicaria tudo aquilo? “Nah, só estava em falta fazia um tempo lá em casa, então eu fui comprar um pouco hoje.”

  “Um pouco?” Meu amigo levantou a sacola. Não estava pesada, mas ele tinha razão, aquilo não era nem um pouco… Pouco. “Falando sério, você vai fazer alguma coisa? Os seus pais estão vindo visitar?”

  Essa era uma boa desculpa!

  “Na verdade sim, eles vão sim.” Eu sorri. Honestamente, eu gostaria de ter meus pais ali comigo, alguém com quem falar e pedir conselhos sobre como viver com um alienígena como convidado. “Mas não sei se vou fazer um churrasco… Eu sei que o pai gosta, mas… Bem, é bom estar preparado.”

  Stewart começou a falar sobre como seria legal fazer uma festa, afinal, fazia tempo que o “Senhor e a Senhora Ambers não apareciam pela cidade”. Eu sorri ao ouvir aquilo, era engraçado ouvir outros chamando os seus pais pelo segundo nome. Mas pensando bem, eu não gostaria que meus pais estivessem ali, senti um arrepio ao pensar no que o Predador poderia fazer com eles, principalmente com meu pai, um homem que não aceitava desaforo…

  Eu planejava fazer as compras e voltar para casa, mas Stewart me impediu, me puxando para o bar pra conversar um pouco. Foi legal, era como voltar para a realidade, para a vida normal que eu vivia. Por um instante, consegui parar de pensar sobre minha situação.

  “Quando preparar tudo me avisa, ok?” Meu amigo sorriu, erguendo os polegares daquele jeito idiota de sempre. “Daí eu levo as bebidas!”

  “Claro, cara, claro.” Eu ri e dirigi de volta. Meu sorriso foi sumindo aos poucos enquanto eu me lembrava do porque de ter saído. Suspirei. “Depois dessas semanas eu acho que vou parar um pouco com o  _sci-fi_ …” Ri da piada. Era melhor rir do que chorar.

  Me perguntava se, em algum momento, eu poderia contar sobre aquilo para Stewart? Quando o Predador fosse embora talvez… Ele com certeza não ia acreditar em mim, mas acho que seria bom contar.

  Quando cheguei em casa, me surpreendi ao não ser recebido por nenhum dos cachorros. Parei perto da entrada, e sai, levando as sacolas comigo. Até que ouvi um leve choramingo. Ai não… O que tinha acontecido?

  Dei a volta na casa, vendo Samantha cheirando alguma coisa no chão.

  “Samantha, o que…” Eu congelei no mesmo instante que vi. Uma poça de sangue, não era grande, mas ainda assim não era o tipo de coisa que eu gostaria de ver. E a única que estava cheirando, curiosa, era Samantha. “Cadê o Stephen?”

  Oh, céus… O Predador tinha matado Stephen? Eu deixei as compras de lado, ali mesmo, na frente da garagem e corri para o lado da casa.

  “Stephen!” Eu gritei, esperando ouvir um latido em resposta. E lá estava Stephen, deitado na área na frente do canil. “Stephen!” Eu corri em sua direção, mas, para minha alegria, ele ergueu a cabeça assim que chamei seu nome. Ele me encarou com olhos sonolentos, como se eu tivesse acabado de acordá-lo, e logo sua cauda começou a balançar. “Hah… Hah, graças a deus…”

  Ele estava bem, estava vivo, assim como Samantha.

  Então o que…?

  Me virei para as portas, ainda fechadas como quando eu tinha saído. Respirei fundo, preocupado com o que eu ia ver do outro lado, esperando que fosse só algum animal da floresta. Eu tinha dito para ele para não machucar ninguém, não fui específico, mas é claro que estava falando de humanos; mas eu não sabia se ele iria “se manter nas regras”, honestamente, eu sentia que ele era do tipo que mataria uma pessoa só pra me irritar.

  Bati de leve na porta, como se esperasse uma resposta. Não tive nenhuma. Mesmo assim, empurrei o pedaço de madeira até poder ter uma boa visão da entrada da garagem.

  O Predador rosnou para mim, levantando-se. E pude ver à seus pés o que tinha causado a pequena poça de sangue devido à pele esfolada.

  Um animal, com certeza era um animal, não era um humano, o que já era um grande alívio… Não parecia ser um cervo, mas eu de fato não esperava que um cervo fosse interessar o Predador. Talvez fosse um Puma…? Com certeza não era um urso - eu sei que ursos são raros por aquelas áreas, mas um ou dois aparecem de vez em quando.

  “Ah… Você saiu para caçar…” Eu murmurei, ainda aliviado por não ter dado de cara com um humano esfolado. O Predador soltou um rosnado baixo, e era quase como se fosse um animal protegendo seu território - sendo que aquela era a  _minha_ garagem. “Desculpe, eu sei que não devia entrar desse jeito… Mas o sangue me assustou, ok? Eu pensei que você tinha matado alguém…”

  O Predador bufou alto, soltando alguns clicks e balançando a cabeça levemente, movendo seus  _dreads_ marrons. Eu não sei porque, mas senti como se ele estivesse murmurando alguma coisa sarcástica… Revirei os olhos.

  “Ok, então você caçou… Um puma ou alguma coisa desse tipo…” Eu disse com um suspiro, erguendo a sacola de carne que tinha pego novamente. “E pensar que gastei meu dinheiro pensando em você e você faz isso…”

  A única resposta que recebi foi um clique quase confuso e uma virada suave de cabeça. Ele fazia isso bastante, como se estivesse sempre curioso sobre alguma coisa. Eu às vezes me perguntava se ele realmente compreendia minha língua ou não.

  Eu estava um pouco irritado. Eu tinha gasto meu tempo e meu dinheiro escolhendo, comprando e trazendo até aqui um grande pedaço de carne só pra ele. Mas, pra falar a verdade, eu deveria saber que não precisava fazer isso, eu é que fui o idiota que fez tudo aquilo por motivo nenhum.

  “Pode ficar.” Estiquei a sacola em sua direção. “Só que está meio congelada, tem que esperar um pouco.”

  O Predador soltou alguns clicks, olhando da sacola para mim. Ele ainda não confiava em mim, não é? Eu não tinha problema com isso, eu também não confiava nele.

  “Olha, é carne normal.” Eu abri a sacola, erguendo em sua direção o pacote menor e mais transparente. “A não ser que não queira. Daí eu fico. Posso fazer um churrasco para quando você se mandar daqui...”

  O Predador soltou um som baixo, pegando o pacote de minhas mãos e o examinando mais de perto, como que para ter certeza do que continha dentro dela.

  “Você precisa comer bem mais do que humanos, não é?” Perguntei, só por perguntar. Eu ainda estava curioso sobre sua natureza extraterrestre. “Pelo menos é o que espero, sendo que você é bem maior do que a gente.”

  O Predador virou a atenção do pacote, se voltando para mim novamente, mas sem fazer mais nada. Era quase como se ele estivesse ouvindo o que eu tinha a dizer, porém, eu ainda sentia um pouco de intimidação vindo de sua posição. Me senti um pouco nervoso com aquilo. E quando eu fico nervoso…

  “Aliás, eu meio que assumi que você era carnívoro. Mas se você come outras coisas também, é só falar. Eu fui no mercado, comprei algumas coisas, então se você quer variar o cardápio…”

  Eu falo. Bastante.

  Com um rosnado, o Predador me fez calar a boca, apontando para a entrada com uma garra.

  “Ei, ok, tá bom, foi mal! Eu te deixo sozinho...” Parte de mim continuava nervoso, preocupado com o que ele podia fazer comigo, mas outra só estava incomodada mesmo. “Tenha um bom almoço!” Eu falei por cima do ombro quando as portas se fecharam à minhas costas.

  Mas só dei alguns passos e meu pé tocou terra molhada.

  “Ah, droga…” Eu tinha esquecido da poça de sangue. Limpei meu pé numa área seca. Eu não podia deixar aquilo ali assim, ao ar livre. E se alguém visse?

  Soltei um suspiro exasperado. Eu tinha de limpar aquilo, o que queria dizer que tinha de retornar para a garagem da qual eu tinha acabado de me retirar. É claro que o Predador rosnou ao me ver voltar, já cansado da minha presença. Honestamente, eu entendia.

  “Ok, foi mal de novo, mas eu preciso limpar essa sujeira que você fez ali na frente, e a mangueira está aqui dentro, então com licença.”

  Foi o que eu disse e entrei, me dirigindo para o canto da garagem.

  Novamente, eu sabia que era uma idiotice dar as costas para ele, principalmente quando ele parecia tão incomodado com a minha presença. Mas, por mais que eu quisesse preservar minha vida e meu corpo intactos, eu sentia vontade de mostrar para ele quem é que realmente mandava naquele lugar. Digo, aquela era minha garagem, minha propriedade, meu  _planeta_.

  Tentando ignorar o alienígena a alguns metros de distância, peguei a mangueira que estava jogada no lado, e me retirei, ainda o ignorando. Era como se, ao ignorá-lo, ele não existisse mais.

  Eu liguei a mangueira à torneira ao lado da garagem, e rapidamente limpei a marca vermelha que contrastava com o chão de areia clara. Pelo menos desse jeito ia só parecer que alguém tinha molhado a terra e nada mais. Era melhor do que nada.

  Nem tinha notado que as portas da garagem continuaram abertas durante aquele tempo, mas assim que terminei, devolvi a mangueira para o lugar de antes, ainda ignorando o Predador.

  “Agora sim, bom almoço!” Eu mencionei, ainda sem olhar para meu visitante, e fechei a porta.

  Levei o resto das compras para dentro de casa. Minha casa, minha área segura. Eu sabia que aquelas paredes, janelas e portas não me protegeriam do Predador caso ele viesse me pegar, mas eu tentava não pensar nisso.

  Eu estava estressado, bastante estressado, quase tão estressado quanto eu me senti durante meus anos de faculdade. Dessa vez não só estressado pelo meu bem psicológico, mas pelo meu bem físico também. E dessa vez eu não podia simplesmente “desistir”.

  Aquele alienígena estava me estressando, me enchendo de paranoia, de preocupação. Aquela situação toda estava sendo demais. Eu sabia que, se alguém olhasse pra mim, pensaria que nada demais estava acontecendo, como hoje de manhã com Stewart; mas eu era um bom ator.

  Mas eu estava em casa agora, sozinho, e eu podia demonstrar o quanto aquilo não estava sendo bom para a minha saúde mental.

  “Uugh… Eu preciso relaxar…” Segurei minha cabeça, sentindo-a latejar de leve. Tomei um remédio pra dor de cabeça e me joguei no sofá.

**-o-**

  Eu dei uma olhada no meu tablet mais uma vez, só pra ver se o desenho feito no papel tinha ficado parecido. Até que tinha ficado legal… Eu gostava de desenhar, desenhar me acalmava, além de ser algo pelo que eu me interessava bastante. Não me admira eu ter feito design na faculdade… Bem, eu comecei a fazer, mas acabei não terminando… Eu tinha que ajudar meus pais, estávamos passando por um tempo difícil e, no final, quando tudo se ajeitou, eu acabei não voltando.

  Mas eu ainda desenhava! Gostava de desenhar paisagens e objetos, principalmente naves espaciais.

  Me perguntei se o Predador me deixaria desenhar sua nave...

  Duas batidas fortes na minha janela me fizeram pular na cadeira. Eu me virei, vendo uma forma grande parada na frente da luz natural que entrava.

  “Puta que--!” Eu respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração. “Cara… Não faz isso…”

  O Predador soltou alguns clicks indistinguíveis, erguendo algo para mim. Eu me levantei, indo até a janela.

  “O que foi? Você sabe que alguém pode te ver aqui...” Ele não me ouviu, simplesmente soltou o que segurava em minhas mãos e eu quase o derrubei. Era estranho e quente, em minhas mãos, até que eu processei o que era. Era um pedaço de carne dentro de um pacote, mas estava sangrento e quente demais para ser a mesma carne que eu tinha comprado de manhã. “Ah… Hum, obrigado…?”

  O Predador assentiu, soltando aquele ronronar característico dele, antes de se afastar, voltando para a sua garagem. Eu vi Stephen e Samantha o observando, mas os dois não se moveram até ele sumir dentro da construção de madeira, e então eles se viraram para mim, interessados no pacote.

  Eu não sabia bem no que pensar em relação àquilo. Eu coloquei a carne na geladeira.

  Talvez, só talvez, eu estivesse me estressando por motivo nenhum, e não havia muito problema na minha situação atual…

  Não, aquilo era idiotice, é claro que tinha problema. Mas eu acho que podia viver com isso. Mas por quanto tempo…?


	5. Intrometendo-se

  Tinham-se passado três dias desde a chegada do Predador, e só então eu notei algo...

  Ninguém tinha aparecido para dar uma olhada no que tinha caído na floresta. Era estranho, eu tinha convivido com o povo daquela cidade desde o dia em que nasci, e se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia sobre eles, é que eram curiosos, muito curiosos.

  Ainda assim, não vi carro ou carroça alguma - sim, tem gente que ainda usa carroças por aqui - indo na direção da floresta. Ninguém parou lá em casa para perguntar se eu tinha visto alguma coisa, já que minha casa era a que ficava mais próxima da área da queda. Nada.

  Era quase como se nada tivesse acontecido e, com o silêncio do Predador dentro da garagem, eu as vezes me perguntava se aquilo tinha acontecido de verdade ou não… Se não tinha sido tudo um sonho, ou uma alucinação, coisa do tipo.

  Isso também me fazia pensar em outras coisas (eu andava pensando bastante, me estressando bastante, eu acho que minha cabeça nunca tinha ficada tão cheia de pensamentos quanto nesses últimos dias).

  Se ninguém tinha ido lá, então porque diabos o Predador não manteve sua nave por lá mesmo? Escondida pelas árvores e plantas altas de uma área pouco visitada da floresta, eu acho que ele ficaria muito bem por lá, livre de humanos curiosos, e sem ter de virar a minha pobre vida de cabeça pra baixo!

  Quando o Predador retornou sabe-se lá de onde, eu lhe questionei sobre isso. Eu estava sentado no primeiro degrau da porta de trás, rabiscando o que devia de ser uma paisagem, mas eu não estava tendo muita sorte naquilo.

  “Porque você pediu para ficar na minha garagem?” Perguntei, genuinamente curioso. “Porque não ficou na floresta?”

  O Predador me encarou por um momento, depois ergueu os olhos para a floresta, de volta pra mim, e então me deu as costas, voltando para dentro da garagem sem dizer uma palavra.

  “Tá… Legal falar com você…” Bufei e voltei para meu desenho.

  Ele fazia isso bastante aliás, sumir e aparecer da garagem. Eu me perguntava onde diabos ele ia cada vez que eu abria as portas do casarão de madeira para dar de cara com ninguém.

  O Predador era uma criatura curiosa e nossa dificuldade de comunicação - tanto por causa da barreira linguística quanto pela arrogância do alienígena, e da minha também, vamos ser honestos - tornava tudo ainda mais curioso.

  Eu tinha compreendido que ele era um caçador, então talvez saísse por aí pra fazer exatamente isso, caçar. Mas se ele estava caçando, eu não vi nenhuma outra presa além do cervo que ele tinha pego alguns dias atrás.

  Mas eu era curioso demais, e eu afirmo que essa é ao mesmo tempo uma das minhas melhores e piores qualidades. Eu queria saber mais sobre aquela criatura que morava na minha garagem! E, embora eu devesse saber que me intrometer nas coisas deles não era uma boa ideia, eu me intrometi mesmo assim.

  “Oi? Alguém aí?” Chamei ao entrar na garagem. Parecia vazia, com exceção da grande nave. A não ser que o Predador estivesse ali, camuflado com aquela “capa invisível” dele. “Oi? Grandão?”

  Não houve resposta. Nem rugido ou rosnado, nem clicks baixos, nem nenhum movimento de qualquer lado, ou até de cima - eu não era bobo, havia vigas de madeira no alto e eu não me surpreenderia em vê-lo pendurado lá em cima, eu tinha o visto subir em uma árvore alguns dias atrás com uma facilidade fascinante.

  No momento, eu estava sozinho.

  Parte de mim estava dizendo que, o que quer que minha mente estava planejando, era uma péssima ideia, mas outra parte estava me puxando e empurrando, falando “vai lá! Ele não está aqui! Se você entrar, dar uma olhadinha e sair rápido, ele nem vai saber!”.

  E eu já sabia qual parte eu iria obedecer.

  Dei uma olhada na nave, erguendo-se imponente na minha frente. A porta do lado estava aberta e eu me lembrei da primeira vez que entrei. Com a fumaça escura e quente cobrindo o ar, eu não pude ver muito além do que estava perto de mim, mas eu meio que ainda me lembrava dos detalhes nas paredes e do caminho para a sala de controle…

  Entrei com cuidado, esperando que o Predador não estivesse lá dentro.

  Uma névoa suave cobria o chão e eu me perguntava de onde aquilo estava vindo; era como se alguém tivesse esquecido uma máquina de fumaça ligada lá dentro. Examinei as paredes de metal, encontrando aqueles mesmos detalhes de antes, além de muitos outros que eu não tinha conseguido ver antes. Quem quer que tinha feito aquela nave, merecia um prêmio, porque aquilo era incrível; eu gostava de brincar com design de naves, por dentro e por fora, mas aquilo estava muito acima do meu nível de talento.

  A nave estava silenciosa, e dentro dela era impossível de se ouvir qualquer coisa vindo de fora. Tudo que eu ouvia era o bater de meus passos contra o chão de metal. O lugar era quente também, eu me sentia dentro de uma bolha de calor. Mas por sorte a luz suave, quase inexistente, do lugar tinha um tom azulado, o que dava à ele um ar levemente mais frio; é estranho como luzes funcionam...

  Segui o caminho que tinha tomado quando a nave estava caída na floresta, chegando à sala de controle. O lugar estava vazio, o Predador não estava por lá - ou pelo menos eu não o via em lugar algum…

  “Legal…” O painel de controle era bem daquele jeito que a gente via em filmes de ficção científica. Os controles eram simplesmente indecifrável pra mim, com luzes e detalhes que talvez servissem de botões. Havia uma luz vermelha piscando em um dos cantos, o que instintivamente me fez pensar que queria dizer que algo não estava funcionando direito. “Bom, ele está arrumando a nave, não é?”

  Mas havia mais a ser explorado. Segui por outro corredor; haviam poucas portas separando as salas da nave e elas se abriam assim que eu me aproximava; então nada demais, honestamente, humanos já tinham conseguido fazer portas que se abriam com a aproximação das pessoas. O corredor pelo qual segui deu em outra sala, maior que a sala de controle, mas que se dividia em outras. Eu sabia que a nave era grande, mas aquilo parecia ser demais!

  Um dos corredores brilhava em um leve tom alaranjado e, sendo essa a cor mais diferente por ali, decidi seguir naquela direção.

  O que me esperava para além daquele corredor, bem…

  Congelei.

  Uma parede escura, iluminada com grandes e brilhantes luzes amarelas, como a parede de uma exibição de obras de arte se erguia à minha frente. Mas não havia pinturas ou esculturas naquela parede. Mas sim crânios.

  Crânios de todos os tipos e tamanhos, alguns de criaturas que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Um parecia ser uma cabeça de tiranossauro ou coisa do tipo, um parecia ser um felino grande - bem grande - mas a maior parte deles eram crânios humanos.

  Vinte, eu contei. Alguns estavam pendurados juntos com a coluna vertebral, outros, eram apenas os crânios brancos e solitários.

  Ele era um caçador realmente… E ele caçava humanos.

  Dei alguns passos para trás. Se o Predador já me dava medo antes, agora… Eu não tinha palavras.

  Minha mente começou a pensar coisas fora de meu controle. Será que eu conhecia alguma daquelas vítimas expostas como obras de arte, ou troféus? Será que algum deles era alguém famoso que desapareceu em algum momento? Ou então...

  Como a minha cabeça ficaria exposta ali?

  O som pesado de passos rápidos em metal me fez pular, me fazendo lembrar que eu não pertencia àquele lugar.

  “Merda…” Dei uma olhada em volta, mas não havia outra saída, apenas a mesma pela qual entrei. E agora? Se ele entrasse ali… Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele faria comigo. Talvez me matasse finalmente, pendurando minha cabeça junto com as outras. Ou talvez não…

  Ouvi um rugido alto e senti meu corpo tremer. Pude ver a silhueta no fim do corredor, vindo na minha direção com passos pesados. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa… Eu nunca ganharia uma luta contra aquela criatura… Talvez se fingisse inocência? Honestamente, eu duvido que ele me deixaria sair dali sem um arranhão.

  A forma grande e forte do Predador finalmente foi iluminada pela luz alaranjada da parede à minhas costas. E, por algum motivo, ele parecia mil vezes maior e mais imponente agora. Ele rosnou alto, as mãos grandes se fechando em punhos. E eu quase podia imaginar aqueles punhos voando na minha direção. Ele estava sem a máscara, movendo as mandíbulas e me encarando com olhos que pareciam para lá de irritados.

  “Desculpa!” Eu gritei rapidamente, erguendo as mãos por instinto. “Eu sei que não devia estar aqui, mas eu fiquei curioso e…”

  O Predador rugiu alto e me agarrou pela nuca, me puxando enquanto caminhava com passadas longas e pesadas. Eu gritei com a dor de seus dedos me segurando daquele jeito, eu quase sentia suas garras arranhando minha pele e puxando meus cabelos!

  “Ai! Ai! Ai! M-me solta!” Eu sibilei, tentando acompanhar seu caminhar rápido. Antes mesmo que eu notasse, estávamos fora da nave e de repente o chão de metal sumiu de baixo de meus pés. “ACK!” Reclamei alto ao ser jogado no chão de concreto, sentindo os arranhões causados em minhas pernas e braços. Quando finalmente minha mente parou de girar, eu consegui focar meus olhos no Predador parado na entrada da nave. Meu corpo estava doendo, principalmente a nuca, onde ele me agarrou com tanta força e violência, mas, no instinto, o medo deu lugar à raiva. “Vá se fuder!”

  O Predador rugiu em resposta, as mandíbulas bem abertas.

  Eu me levantei rapidamente e andei para fora da nave. Não corri, só andei rápido, ignorando a leve dor em minhas pernas raladas. Eu não o daria a satisfação de me ver correr… Afinal, ele não tinha me matado, mais uma vez, mas talvez eu não devesse ficar testando minha sorte...

  Depois disso, nunca mais entrei em sua nave. Nem sequer cheguei perto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão pela demora e pelo capítulo curto.  
> Eu ando tendo muita dificuldade para escrever ultimamente, estou entrando em um "bloqueio criativo" eu acredito. Quase nenhuma das minhas histórias estão sendo atualizadas por causa disso.  
> Ainda assim, tentarei escrever mais nessa próxima semana.


	6. Coragem...?

  Eu vou ser honesto, depois daquela visita à nave, eu fiquei com um pouco mais de medo… Ok, eu fiquei com  _ muito  _ mais medo!

  A imagem das fileiras de crânios, tanto humanos quanto de outras criaturas, continuava rondando minha cabeça, chegando a um ponto em que tive de me forçar a desenhá-la em papel. Eu nem sei porque senti a necessidade de recriar aquela visão… Mas, honestamente, embora fosse algo bastante assustador, era ainda bastante… Maneiro? Isso é, se eu esquecesse que aquelas eram cabeças de pessoas de verdade e não props falsos.

  Já tinha se passado uma semana, mas eu ainda lembrava daquele acontecimento como se fosse ontem. Sim, uma semana. Eu não sabia se agradecia por ainda estar vivo ou se reclamava por ainda ter de conviver com aquele alienígena caçador por mais sete semanas!

  Nossa comunicação tinha diminuído ainda mais nesses dias, desde o momento em que “invadi” sua nave, como ele mesmo punha. Mas, honestamente, eu não tinha muito contra isso, mesmo que meu lado curioso ficasse pedindo para saber um pouco mais… Era incrível como a curiosidade continuava mais forte que o medo e o instinto de preservação, a expressão “a curiosidade matou o gato” fazia bem mais sentido para mim agora…

  “David? David!”

  “Huh, quê?” Eu pisquei uma ou duas vezes, lembrando que não estava sozinho.

  “É a sua vez.” Stewart apontou para a máquina ao meu lado. “Você está bem?”

  “Ah, sim, só estava pensando…” Eu sorri e joguei minha ficha para o outro. “Podem jogar de novo, eu não tô afim agora.”

  “Tem certeza?” Johnny perguntou, antes de arrancar a ficha das mãos de Stewart. “Bom, você que sabe!”

  Tentei me focar mais no momento. Tinha decidido que precisava me afastar um pouco daquilo tudo, me afastar da minha casa por um momento, então chamei os rapazes para jogar no velho fliperama da cidade. Não era exatamente um fliperama de verdade, era só um grupo de três máquinas que ficavam em um dos bares da cidade; uma máquina de  _ Roadblasters _ , uma de  _ Mercs  _ \- mas que tinha sido desativada alguns meses atrás, era uma surpresa ver essas coisas tão antigas ainda funcionassem, honestamente - e  _ Street Fighter II _ , que era o que estávamos jogando agora - Johnny honestamente tinha uma tara por esse jogo, eu não o culpava, gostava também, mas não tanto.

  Honestamente, nós três compartilhavamos um interesse por jogos de  _ arcade _  mais velhos. Era algo que tinha nos aproximado quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez.

  Mas pelo jeito não importava quanto eu tentasse me afastar da casa, ou melhor, do predador em minha garagem, ele parecia estar sempre em minha cabeça. Mas foi bom tentar de qualquer jeito...

  Depois de ver Stewart perder para Johnny umas cinco vezes, conseguimos arrastar nosso amigo até uma mesa no bar para comer e beber um pouco. Colocamos o papo em dia e, como sempre, Johnny tinha mais para contar do que Stewart e eu, uma vez que ele vivia viajando para fora da cidade para ficar com a família e com sua namorada. Quando já estava mais tarde, finalmente nos despedimos. E, pra minha alegria, eu me sentia bem menos estressado no fim daquela tarde do que me senti nessa última semana!

  Bem… Eu me sentia melhor até me lembrar de que tinha de voltar para casa - sem carro dessa vez, aliás, porque eu tinha decidido andar um pouco para clarear a mente.

  “Eu vou contigo pra casa.” Stewart disse, batendo levemente nas minhas costas depois que Johnny já tinha sumido pela esquina.

  Eu senti que devia dizer “não”, que devia o impedir de me seguir até um lugar em que um perigoso caçador intergaláctico estava hospedado. Mas, tudo o que consegui fazer foi sorrir, falar um “ok, então” e seguir para o caminho de casa.

  “David…” Eu me virei para meu amigo. “Sério mesmo, está tudo bem com você?”

  “Sim, porque?” Dei de ombros.

  “Porque você está agindo meio estranho…” Stewart disse. “Tipo, não só hoje, essa semana inteira. Você está sempre correndo e quando a gente conversa com você, você parece estar num outro mundo, sei lá…” Ele me examinou em silêncio. “E também, você parece bem mais cansado do que o normal…”

_   Bom, talvez eu esteja assim porque tem um alienígena vivendo na minha garagem, que está tomando boa parte da minha mente o tempo todo _ , eu quis dizer, mas mordi minha língua antes de fazer besteira. Não que eu esperasse que Stewart acreditasse.

  “Não é nada demais… Eu só estava pensando…” Murmurei.

  “No que?” Eu não sei como tinha esquecido do quão curioso era aquele cara. Mas, agora eu é que fiquei curioso quanto a uma coisa...

  “Sabe… Uma semana atrás… Você viu uma estrela cadente?”

  “Ah, vi sim!” Stewart riu. “Nossa! Eu tinha até esquecido disso! Eu queria falar com você sobre, mas… Sumiu da minha cabeça, sei lá.” Ele sorriu. “Você viu ela de perto? Porque eu sei que ela caiu lá pra depois da floresta, que é na mesma direção que estamos indo…”

  “É, sim, eu vi.” Assenti, processando só a primeira parte do que ele disse. Era tudo o que eu precisava no momento. “Você acha que mais alguém viu?”

  “Cara, a cidade inteira viu.” Stewart balançou a cabeça como se fosse uma pergunta estúpida.

  “Mas… Ninguém foi lá dar uma olhada?” Perguntei. Não fazia sentido! Stewart não era o único curioso daquela cidade, e quem diabos não ficaria curioso em ver um meteorito que caiu praticamente algumas horas de distância da sua própria casa?!

  “Ah, é, ninguém conseguiu.” Stewart disse, dando de ombros. “A polícia fez uma barricada e um pessoal de jalecos brancos foi até lá.” Ele sorriu torto, me dando uma cotovelada. “Tipo, eles tavam tentando tanto impedir as pessoas de chegar perto que eu tenho certeza que aquilo não era um meteoro normal…”

  Eu ri levemente, um frio subiu por minhas costas. Mas não, não podia ser… Eles não podiam saber… Eu não me lembrava de ninguém passando pela minha rua. E ela era a única que conectava aquela área das árvores com a cidade, se tivessem ido até lá eu teria visto os carros!

  “O que você acha?” Stewart me tirou dos pensamentos novamente. E pelo jeito ele não tinha notado meu desconforto. “Um disco voador?”

  “Nah, claro que não.” Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.  _ Não, não era um “disco”, era na verdade uma nave bem diferente, detalhada e bastante aerodinâmica _ ., eu me segurei para não falar.

  “E porque não? Desde quando você é cético?” Stewart ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Você por acaso viu se não era uma nave?”

  “Vi sim.” Falei com um sorriso torto. Eu tinha sorte de ter sido criado como um pequeno ator, com uma mãe atriz e aulas de teatro na escola, eu tinha aprendido muito bem como fingir. Sem querer me gabar, é claro...

  “Sério?” Meu amigo piscou uma ou duas vezes. “Você foi lá? Mas… E os jalecos? Eles não fecharam a área?”

  “Eu fui antes. Quando ela caiu.” Eu contei, o que era verdade. “Eu estava fora de casa, então, assim que a vi, eu peguei o carro.”

  “E como era?”

  “Era uma pedra mesmo, grande, mas nem tanto…” Me lembrei de quando vi aquela nave pela primeira vez, quando entrei e tive a magnífica ideia de levar um alienígena para minha casa. “Tava tudo queimado onde ela caiu, é claro. Só que… Eu acho que tinha alguma coisa naquela pedra tipo… Eu não me senti confortável lá… Sei lá, talvez fosse radioativa ou algo assim…”

  Me virei para meu amigo e quase sorri com seus olhos arregalados, surpresos e curiosos. Isso queria dizer que minha mentira passou despercebida. Perfeito!

  “Ha! Então não me admira que eles tenham impedido a gente de ir lá! Radioativa!” Stewart riu, mas então ficou sério. “Mas você está bem cara? Você não vai crescer dois braços a mais ou um terceiro olho?”

  Eu ri, alto, de um modo que não ria fazia um bom tempo.

  “Não, é claro que não! E radioatividade nem funciona assim, seu idiota!” Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada, o ouvindo rir. “Nah, eu saí de lá rápido. Não acho que a radioatividade tenha feito muito mal…”

  “Você acha que ainda é perigoso ir lá? Ou se está barricado pelos jalecos?”

  “Não…” Eu falei com cuidado. “Porque? O que você quer fazer?”

  “Dã! Eu quero ir lá! Dar uma olhada!” Stewart revirou os olhos.

  Eu não sabia bem como responder à isso. A nave não estava mais lá, o que já era um alívio, uma vez que ela estava dentro da minha garagem. Se fossemos lá e não vissemos nada aliás, eu iria ser contrariado na história sobre ser uma pedra… Talvez eu pudesse dizer que aquele pessoal dos jalecos já tinha levado embora…?

  Aliás e se esses tais “jalecos brancos” estivessem por lá? E se a gente acabasse em problemas? Falando nisso, porque diabos eu estava deixando Stewart me acompanhar até em casa, sendo que eu tinha um alienígena caçador se hospedando por lá?!

  “A gente pega o teu carro e vai até lá!” Stewart continuou falando. “Vamos?”

  Bom, podíamos fazer isso mesmo. Chegar em casa, pegar o carro rapidamente, ir até a área da queda, dar uma olhada, e daí eu levava Stewart pra casa e ele nem teria tempo de explorar a casa ou a garagem!

  “É, a gente pode fazer isso.” Eu sorri para meu amigo.

  Deixei que Stewart falasse mais pelo resto do caminho, coisas sobre “que louco seria se aqueles jalecos fossem tipo, os Homens de Preto!” e coisas do tipo. Eu honestamente esperava que ele estivesse errado. Eu tinha conhecido um alienígena de verdade, então quem poderia dizer se os Homens de Preto não existiam também? Honestamente, se eles passassem lá em casa e levassem o Predador embora, eu agradeceria profundamente, principalmente se eles usassem um neuralizador em mim logo em seguida.

  Ah, onde estavam K e J quando se precisa deles…?

  Quando chegamos em casa, fomos recebidos pelos latidos animados de Samantha e Stephen. Os dois pareciam ter se acostumado bem com o Predador, e vice e versa. Eu tinha chegado a vê-lo jogar o que parecia um pedaço de carne para os dois um dia, para a minha surpresa. Eles comeram rapidamente e, como não tiveram alguma reação estranha, eu cheguei a agradecer o Predador pelo presentinho. Sua resposta foi apenas um bufar e um virar de cabeça. Como sempre.

  “Ok, vamos indo então…” Entrei em casa rapidamente para pegar a chave da pick-up, sem a mínima vontade de deixar meu amigo sozinho lá fora.

  “Porque os carros estão fora da garagem?” Stewart perguntou quando fechei a porta da casa.

  “Hum…” Pensei numa desculpa que não mencionasse meu convidado. “Ah, eu tô fazendo uma limpa lá dentro, tem um monte de coisa velha que eu acho que dá pra jogar fora…” Eu abri a porta do passageiro da pick-up. “Então, vamos indo?”

  Felizmente, Stewart deixou aquilo de lado e entrou.

  Dirigi rapidamente até a área da queda. E eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou desconfortável ao ver que a área estava limpa, não havia mais ninguém esperando por nós lá, principalmente ninguém de jaleco ou da polícia.

  Sem a fumaça e o fogo de antes dava para ter uma melhor ideia do estrago causado pela nave.

  “Uau, foi uma pedra e tanto!” Stewart pulou pra fora do carro. “Mas ela não está em lugar algum…”

  “Pois é…” Murmurei, um pouco nervoso com aquele fato.

  “Talvez os jalecos tenham mesmo passado por aqui!” Stewart disse, olhando pra baixo. “Tem um monte de marcas no chão….”

  Ele tinha razão. Riscos longos marcavam o chão de terra movida. Mas não pareciam ser marcas de pneu, deviam de ser marcas causadas pelo Predador enquanto movia sua nave por alí.

  “Que estranho…” Stewart examinou o lugar com interesse.

  “Pois é...” Eu assenti, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Eu não gostava de estar ali com meu amigo, não me sentia confortável. Senti como se não devêssemos estar ali.

  “Você está bem?” Stewart perguntou.

  “Sim, estou sim…” Assenti novamente.

  Mas, é claro que ele notou que eu estava mentindo. Mesmo assim, ele sorriu.

  “Talvez a radiação ainda esteja te afetando…” Ele riu. “Se prepara, logo você vai se tornar um mutante.”

  Revirei os olhos, mas consegui rir de sua piada.

  Até que…

  “Espera…” Stewart parou de rir. “O que foi isso…?”

  “O que?” Ele me silenciou.

  Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então me calei. Notei como tudo estava… Estranhamente quieto, os pássaros não cantavam, ao ponto que eu podia, às vezes, ouvir o som das folhas ao vento.

  Até que eu ouvi algo diferente… Um som longo e tremido.

  “Você ouviu isso?” Stewart sibilou para mim.

  Eu olhei em volta e um gelo desceu por minhas costas. Eu ouviu o som de novo.

  Eu conhecia aquele som, mas não podia aceitar que era mesmo ele...

_  Por favor, não seja  _ ele _ , por favor… _ , Meu mantra foi interrompido por um barulho que eu já tinha ouvido antes, há um bom tempo atrás. Stewart tinha tirado uma pistola de algum lugar escondido na calça, eu nem tinha visto ela ali!

  “Mano! De onde você tirou isso?!” Exclamei.

  “Você sabe porque eu fico com ela.” Stewart sibilou. “Não se lembra que eu fui assaltado semana passada?”

  De fato e Stewart não tinha sido o único a ser assaltado no último mês, com o cano de uma arma apontada para a cabeça. A polícia tinha pego um cara fazia umas semanas, mas depois, ou ele foi solto, ou outro cara estava fazendo o mesmo trabalho sujo por que outros assaltos aconteceram.

  O mesmo barulho de antes fez Stewart agarrar a pistola com mais força. Um som longo, quase parecido com um ronronar, mas que eu conhecia muito bem como os clicks de uma criatura perigosa.

  “Que merda é essa?” Stewart sibilou, confuso. E, embora o som, como eu descrevi, lembrasse um pouco o ronronar de um gato ou coisa assim, havia algo que fazia aquele som parecer simplesmente errado, não natural. Ou melhor, extraterrestre. “David, o que é isso?! Eu nunca ouvi esse barulho antes!”

  Eu pensei no que falar, que talvez fosse um pássaro ou algum bicho que estava passando por ali, que talvez fosse alguma coisa relacionada aos jalecos brancos, mas não consegui pensar em nada, não quando vi três pontos vermelhos subindo pelas costas de meu amigo.

  Eu nem precisava pensar muito para ter uma ideia do que era aquilo.

  Mas ele tinha prometido! Ou, melhor dizendo, aceito as minhas “regras de conduta”! A não ser que ele não desse a mínima para ela… O que era possível…

  A não ser que...

  Stewart estava armado! Talvez fosse por isso que o Predador não tinha me atacado, mesmo com a minha rudeza bem na cara dele: porque eu estava desarmado! Era por isso que o Predador parecia interessado nele!

  “Stewart! Larga essa arma! Agora!” Eu gritei.

  “Porque--?”

  Ouvi o som de algo sendo disparado ou coisa do tipo e agi no instinto. Me lancei contra meu amigo, o jogando no chão. Alguma coisa explodiu ao meu lado, quase no lugar em que Stewart estava segundos antes.

  Tentei me livrar da terra que tinha caído em cima de mim, mas por sorte meus olhos estavam bem.

  “Stewart! A gente--” Eu parei quando notei. Sem querer eu tinha empurrado meu amigo contra uma pedra. Ele não estava sangrando, mas estava desacordado. “Ah, fala sério…”

  O chão quase tremeu quando algo se jogou de cima de uma árvore. Me virei, vendo o Predador vindo em minha direção com passadas pesadas. Eu não conseguia ver seus olhos, mas sabia que eles estavam focados em mim.

  Pude notar as enormes lâminas saindo do “bracelete” da criatura e quase gelei ao imaginar aquilo… Empalando uma pessoa. Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer...

  “Não!” Me levantei e fiquei na frente de Stewart o mais rápido que conseguia. O Predador parou, rosnando. “Não! Não!” Eu movi os braços, mas me mantive no lugar, mostrando que não ia me mover. “Você não vai matar o meu amigo!”

  O Predador rosnou novamente, estendendo as lâminas de seu braço e as erguendo levemente. Eu sabia o que era aquilo, ele estava tentando me intimidar. Estava mostrando, mais uma vez, como seria fácil me cortar em pedacinhos.

  Mas eu não senti medo, não dessa vez, lembrando-me que meu amigo - honestamente, o meu melhor amigo - estava agora desacordado atrás de mim.

  “Não me importa quantas armas você tem aí, você não vai machucar o meu amigo!” Eu sibilei, encarando o Predador nos olhos da máscara cinzenta.

  Houve silêncio. E eu já estava me preparando física e mentalmente para um ataque. O Predador se manteve parado, as lâminas afiadas bem erguidas. Eu instintivamente dei um passo a frente, para mostrar que estava falando sério.

  “Se lembra do que eu disse quando você decidiu ficar aqui?” Comentei. “Sobre não machucar ninguém? Então.” O Predador me encarou, quieto. “Eu não confio em você, vou ser honesto, e eu sei que você também não confia em mim. Então eu não acho que você vá manter sua palavra sobre isso, ou que sequer se importaria em me matar. Mas enquanto eu estou vivo, eu vou proteger meus amigos e a minha propriedade, falou?”

  Finalmente a criatura se pronunciou, rosnando um pouco mais alto, mas não no nível do rugido que soltava vez ou outra quando eu elevava a voz. Eu não sabia o que aquela mudança queria dizer, mas eu me sentia muito melhor assim.

  “Aqui.” Eu me virei para Stewart, pegando a arma que ele tinha derrubado. Assim que a peguei, rapidamente a entreguei para o Predador, segurando-a pela cano. “Pode ficar com isso. Meu amigo não é - e honestamente nunca foi - perigoso.”

  O Predador olhou da arma para mim, depois para Stewart. Antes de finalmente agarrar o cabo da arma e, com um rápido e forte movimento, a atirar para longe, no meio do mato. Eu observei o pequeno ponto escuro desaparecer no verde.

  “Ok, isso foi desnecessário.” Foi só o que consegui dizer. “Agora, com licença.”

  Me virei para meu amigo, agarrando-lhe o braço e o virando pra cima. Foi uma batida e tanto, ainda não estava sangrando. Toquei sua cabeça levemente, e senti a presença de um galo. Eu não entendia muito de coisa médicas, mas eu me lembrava alguém dizer que aquilo era bom, queria dizer que o sangue não tinha vazado para outro lugar. Aí sim seria perigoso...

  Suaves clicks me fizeram levantar os olhos para o Predador. Só alguns dias e eu já conseguia adivinhar o que os clicks queriam dizer, eu sabia que aqueles eram feitos para chamar minha atenção.

   “ **Eu pensei…** ” Ele falou, cada pausa, uma nova gravação.  “ **Você… Corajoso…** ” Eu conseguia ouvir as presas de suas mandíbulas se tocando em baixo da máscara. “ **Não…** ” Ele soltou uns clicks baixos. “ **Você é um idiota!** ”

  Eu o encarei. Ele tinha me chamado de idiota? E com uma gravação que, aliás, soava como uma mulher muito exasperada e irritada com alguém, era quase cômico!

  “Ser idiota é uma consequência de ser corajoso, não é?” Eu ri, seco. Sabia bem o que ele queria fazer. E se ele achava que iria me derrubar com esses comentários, ele estava muito errado.

  A única resposta que recebi foram mais alguns clicks suaves e um ronronar. Mas eu estava mais preocupado em colocar Stewart em minhas costas. Por sorte ele não pesava quase nada, aquele “vareta”.

  “Ok, Stewart, vamos para casa, seu idiota.” Eu ouvi Stewart grunhir alguma coisa, mas ele não pareceu acordar.

  E, quando me levantei, me surpreendi ao ver que estávamos sozinhos. O Predador havia sumido. Não que eu me importasse pra falar a verdade.

  Carreguei Stewart de volta para o carro. Comecei a repassar tudo o que tinha acontecido apenas minutos atrás e, honestamente, eu tinha que concordar com o que o Predador tinha dito. Eu tinha me colocado entre ele e meu amigo, uma presa potencial. Ainda estava surpreso por estar vivo.

  Eu tinha sido bastante idiota, me colocando em perigo desse jeito, mas não agi muito diferente do modo como agi desde a chegada do alienígena. Sem contar que dessa vez eu tinha um motivo maior para fazer isso! Não importava o quão grande a pessoa, ou a criatura fosse, eu não permitiria que ninguém machucasse meus amigos e ponto final!

  Coloquei Stewart sentado no banco de passageiro, tentando fazê-lo ficar na posição com a ajuda do cinto de segurança. Quando fechei a porta ele caiu contra ela, mas pelo menos ficou no lugar.

  Dei uma última olhada em volta, mas nenhum sinal do Predador… Bem, se ele queria ficar escondido, que ficasse!

  Entrei no carro e, na mesma hora que fechei a porta, algo caiu na parte de trás da caminhonete. Dei uma olhada pelo retrovisor. Não consegui vê-lo, mas eu sabia que era ele. Novamente decidi ignorá-lo, eu tinha um amigo para cuidar.

  “Ei, Stewart…” Eu o balancei muito de leve. Mas ele não acordou. Dei um leve tapa em seu rosto e ele grunhiu, o que queria dizer que estava acordando. “Ei, você está aí?”

  “D-David…?” Stewart gaguejou como se não entendesse o que estava falando. “O que aconteceu…?”

  “Eu que te pergunto…” Eu dei um sorriso, tentando empurrar para longe a leve preocupação que senti. Ok, ele não se lembrava de nada. “Você do nada pegou a sua arma e ficou apontando para floresta. Não se lembra?”

  “N-não…” Ele balançou a cabeça e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. “Ai, o que aconteceu…?”

  “Eu sei lá. Você ficou meio estranho e quando notei… Estava caído no chão e pelo jeito bateu forte a cabeça.” Dei de ombros enquanto Stewart afagava o galo dolorido. “Você me deu um susto, cara…”

  “Mas eu vi… Eu ouvi…” Ele parou, olhando para o nada. “Eu vi…”

  Me surpreendi com aquelas palavras. Ele tinha visto o Predador antes de eu o jogar para o chão? Estranho...

  “Eu acho que você deve ter imaginado coisas…” Falei simplesmente. “Porque só a gente tava lá…”

  Stewart abriu e fechou a boca uma ou duas vezes, como um peixe fora d'água. Até que ele desistiu, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Eu respirei fundo em silêncio. Isso queria dizer que não havia ninguém atrás de mim…

  “É… Acho que você tem razão…” Stewart riu, passando a mão pelo cabelo louro. “Talvez tenha sido a ‘radioatividade’ da qual você falou.”

  “É, talvez nós dois acabemos com quatro braços e três olhos daqui alguns dias.” Eu ri retribuindo o leve soco que recebi dele. “Vem, eu te levo pra casa.”

  E, enquanto entrávamos no carro, eu podia jurar que tinha visto uma forma no telhado da casa. Eu decidi ignorá-lo, como se não estivesse lá.

  No caminho Stewart chegou a perguntar sobre sua arma. Eu disse que, em seu surto, ele a lançou para longe. Prometi que no dia seguinte sairia para procurar. Repeti isso bastante vezes, até ele deixar a conversa de lado.

  Dei uma olhada pelo retrovisor e, por um momento, eu pude ver a forma “quase invisível” de meu visitante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, ok... Escrever em português ultimamente é bem dificil...  
> A última coisa que consegui escrever em português (antes desse capítulo, que já estava na produção há alguns meses) foi um capítulo de minha fanfic de Como Treinar o Seu Dragão, mas é né...  
> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> E espero que entendam porque esse capítulo não é realmente lá muito bom ou interessante, foi bem difícil escrever ele...


End file.
